


【GGad】苍穹2

by dahliax



Series: 【GGad】苍穹 [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:37:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahliax/pseuds/dahliax
Summary: 架空军事向AU，飞行员梗。年龄设定上，GG是ad的生父的战友，比ad年长20岁，但是比ad生父小5岁。所以第一次见ad时候，GG已经28岁。人物OOC预警，年龄操作，不接受的请勿点击，谢谢。





	【GGad】苍穹2

       起初格林德沃执意要请一位家庭教师来教授小阿不思的学业，但是最后还是采纳了管家建议的年幼的孩子需要伙伴，将他送入一所军方背景的私立贵族学校就读。格林德沃还是一如既往的忙于公务，虽然尽责的管家定期会向他汇报阿不思少爷的课业情况，但是他似乎都不怎么在意。就如格林德沃小时候那样，未来的道路早已铺就，无论在何方面展露兴趣与才华，都会被家族安排就读军官学校，毕业以后进入家族事业从政，似乎是再理所应当的事情了。

      阿不思天性聪颖，养子的身份让他对于外人的评价比较敏感。他是个勤奋的好孩子，课业全都是第一名，他立刻发现了格林德沃对于他的成绩从未表态过。阿不思的早慧让他并不会直白地去讨要夸奖，但是他小小的内心还是有点空空落落的感觉。

      阿不思十岁的那一年，不但得到了全额的奖学金，并成为本学期最优秀学生代表。校方在这个即将开始的暑假前，给阿不思发了一张大大的表彰状。当他走下轿车的时候，惊喜地发现格林德沃书房的窗户里，透出暖色台灯的亮光，他的养父今日难得那么早就在家中。阿不思走进门厅之后，换上女仆拿来的棉拖鞋，怀抱着他的表彰状，轻手轻脚地走向书房。

      阿不思站定在书房门口的那一刻，其实是犹豫不决的，他想去敲响那扇深红色的房门，但是似乎实在无法鼓起勇气来。他捏着那张纸在门口驻足了很久，快把它捏皱了，然后还是垂下了那双漂亮的眼睛，貌似老成地叹了一口气，决定还是起身离开。正在这个时候，房间里传来男人的声音：“阿不思？是阿不思吗？进来吧。”

      格林德沃在开口呼唤的那一刻，其实也是犹豫不决的，他从阿不思站在书房门口的时候就已经听到了。他觉得他这个年幼的养子心思难测，而他实在很难产生作为父亲的自觉，也许因为自己从小在严格的教养中长大，所以他觉得自己并不懂得怎样与孩子相处。不管如何，格林德沃决定还是试一下，将自己都不曾得到过的宠爱，分一点给小阿不思。

      格林德沃坐在宽大的实木书桌前，似笑非笑地望着坐在面前的阿不思。阿不思的身量拔高了一些，浅浅地坐在雕花繁复的皮质西洋椅里，就和第一次在轿车里那般身子绷地笔直，雪白的小脸上表情严肃，鲜艳的红发在前额打着卷儿，绵密的睫毛在面部投下浓重的阴影，格林德沃正注视那双饱满的小嘴嗫喏着：“格林德沃先生，我……”格林德沃在阿不思欲言又止的瞬间，伸手将他手中捏的不成样子的表彰状拿了过去，瞥了一眼，他微笑着赞叹道：“阿尔真是个好孩子！我为你感到骄傲！”阿不思的小脸腾地一下红了，那双蓝色的眼睛里闪烁着亮光，他开心极了，几乎高兴地想从椅子上站起来，但是他强行忍住了。格林德沃将这一切都看在了眼里，他毕竟年长了这么多，尽管没有作为父亲的经验，但是有身为成年人的狡黠，他很敏锐地捕捉到了这份小心思，尽管阿不思那么聪明伶俐，可毕竟还有着孩子的稚气，他那么努力地想得到自己的认可，那么自己只要恰当地回应这份期待就可以了。

      得到养父鼓励的阿不思小小的脸颊上因为兴奋而变得红扑扑的，他也开始变得健谈，努力地寻找话题：“格林德沃先生，我以后可以经常来书房吗？”“当然可以，这是你的家，你想去哪里都可以。如果你愿意不再称呼我作格林德沃先生的话，我应该会更欣慰的。”格林德沃总能适时抓住让阿不思改口的机会，他听到小阿不思欣喜地继续问道：“书房里所有的书我也可以看吗？格林德……爸爸。”格林德沃微微笑着给了肯定的答案，他觉得阿不思真是个可爱的孩子。

      别墅门口的蓝色矢车菊又到了一年中开花的季节，老管家拉开轿车门，阿不思优雅地走下车来，他已经快和老管家一样高，他已经十四岁了，一贯的优异成绩让他成为了年级级长。阿不思抬起眼来看着那没有一点光亮的书房，他知道格林德沃大约这一周都无法回家，他依旧习惯轻轻地走进书房，利用晚餐前的闲暇，开始撰写起他感兴趣的论文。格林德沃出色的表现，让他在军中步步高升，其人对待政敌手段之狠辣利落，比起上一代老格林德沃，有过之而无不及。格林德沃将自己渐渐置于权力的中心，而且还在这股暗流涌动的势力中稳步上升，他从来不掩饰自己对于权势的渴望，除了在阿不思的面前。

      阿不思晚餐后又在书房逗留了很久，直到觉得眼睛非常酸涩，才去自己的卧室休息。夏季的夜晚突然起了焚风（注1），热风拍打着窗口发出响声。阿不思迷茫间从睡梦中惊醒，他觉得身上湿漉漉的，‘天气实在是太热了’，他安慰着自己，可是又觉得哪里不对劲。阿不思睁开眼睛看着自己的身体，他的脸一下子涨的通红，他的两腿之间黏黏糊糊的感觉那么真实，内裤更不必说了，甚至睡裤上也被洇出一大片深色的水痕。他在一瞬间觉得自己肯定是哪里出了问题，他慌乱地将睡裤褪了下来，连内裤都一并脱掉，看见那些浅色的粘液粘在上面，仿佛在嘲笑着自己。阿不思觉得羞耻，他赤着脚，只套着睡衣匆匆走出卧室，他此刻只想去洗个澡，洗完澡之后，他希望可以忘记这一切。阿不思快步走到浴室门口的时候，一个成熟男人的声音突兀地响起来：“阿尔？”阿不思吓得心脏快蹦出心口，但是他反应极快，他知道那是格林德沃，整个家里只有养父会这么亲昵地称呼自己。

      原定要下周才会回来的格林德沃，提前结束了公事，深夜返回了家里。阿不思在那一刻实在是太过于心烦意乱了，以至于他并没有看清掩盖在走廊尽头黑暗里格林德沃的表情，而浴室门口的壁灯却把他自己照射的一清二楚。阿不思面颊上覆着薄薄的汗珠，红色的卷发也掩盖不住那双形状优美的眼睛里的惊恐，他的嘴唇微微张开着，有些急促地喘着气，只穿了一件白色上衣（注2），露出修长笔直的雪白大腿，赤着足踩在深色的地毯上。格林德沃在一瞬间恍惚了片刻，以为自己看到了一尊希腊式雕像，他很快镇定了下来，那一次他真正的意识到，阿不思长大了。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 注1：焚风，就是一种自然现象，阿尔卑斯山脉那里会出现，气温会突然上升，然后据说出现焚风的时候，会让人心烦意乱。  
> 注2：AD只穿了一件睡衣上衣，但是这件衣服可以遮住小PP的，所以盖哥看到的只有腿啊，只有腿，强调下，捂脸。


End file.
